


A Guide to Matchmaking by the Dreamies (Not)

by takoyakihaohao



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddles, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Gifts, M/M, Mistletoe, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, kinda a sick fic.. but it's not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takoyakihaohao/pseuds/takoyakihaohao
Summary: “God damn it, what should we do with those two Christmas trees?”“Christmas trees? What Christmas trees?”“Jeno and Jaemin. Get it? Cause they’re pining each other and Christmas trees are made out of Pine trees, so they’re pining each oth-”“I have an idea.”





	A Guide to Matchmaking by the Dreamies (Not)

“Jaemin and Jeno are running late again,” Donghyuck sighed, looking helplessly at his watch. 

 

The Dreamies (a self-proclaimed name Chenle made for their friend group), were meeting up to buy Christmas decorations and a Christmas tree for a private Christmas party they’re having at Renjun, Chenle and Jisung’s dorm room.

 

Coincidentally, Renjun’s phone lit up with a call from “Nana”.

 

“Put it on speaker, hyung,” Jisung said. Being a nice person, Renjun did put it on speaker and answered the call.

 

“Renjun-a, I don’t think me and Jeno can come,” Jaemin announced on the other side of the phone, a pout probably in his face. 

 

“Why? You were the one who was excited to decorate my dorm, Jaemin-a,” Renjun replied, dragging out the a.

 

“Jeno got sick because we were playing in the snow this morning and I need to take care of him, so sorry we can’t come, guys,” Jaemin apologized and added, “Make sure to decorate the place prettily so I have cute pictures to post on my Insta,” and chuckles.

 

“It’s fine, Jaem, just tell Jeno to get lots of rest,” Mark advised. 

 

“And if I’m there to help decorate, it’s going to be the cutest Christmas party you’ve ever been to, Jaem,” Hyuck added, full of joy because he’s excited to decorate.

 

“Thanks, Mark-hyung, let’s hope I can go to the party,” Jeno responded.

 

After hearing Jeno’s voice, Chenle and Jisung screamed “GET WELL SOON JENO HYUNG!” in unison, deafening everyone's ears, including Jeno and Jaemin on the other side of the phone.

 

“Ok, I think it’s time to end the call before Jeno gets any sicker listening to Chenle and Jisung. Get well soon Jeno-ya,” Renjun said, snickering because of the hurt look on Chenle and Jisung’s face.

 

“Thanks, Injunnie, I will,” Jaemin ended the call.

 

“You should just go, Minnie,” Jeno urged Jaemin. “You know I can take care of myself, I’m not that sick too, just a stuffy nose,” he continued, reaching his hand out to caress Jaemin’s hand.

 

Jaemin’s face turned so red and if his friends saw his face right now, they would call him Rudolph’s cherry red nose. You could say that Jaemin is borderline in love with the right-now-sick-but-not-that-sick-he-said kid called Lee Jeno. They’ve been friends since they first met at the playground in front of Jaemin’s house and they just clicked right away. They’ve been there for each other through thick and thin. Jeno was the first person Jaemin came out to and Jaemin’s the first person Jeno came out to too. 

 

And after a lot of thinking, Jaemin realized the feelings he had for Jeno weren’t at all platonic. He realized the  _ “don’t forget to drink a lot today, Jeno” _ and the  _ “don’t forget to grab your umbrella, it looks like it might be raining today”  _ weren’t all platonic. Mayhaps they were all out of romantic feelings from Jaemin’s mushy heart, and the only person he could tell these feelings to are Hyuck because he’s just that one mom friend everyone could depend on. 

 

_ (“Why are you telling me this, Nana? I wouldn’t trust me if I were you.”  _

 

_ “You give nice and supportive advice ok? And you’re the only one who can relate to me because you used to pine Mark hyung so much.” _

 

_ “Fine, I’ll tell you my tricks.”) _

 

But what Jaemin doesn’t know, is that his one-sided love isn’t as one-sided as he thought, but of course, Hyuck knows this classified information. Why? Because Jeno also vents to Hyuck about Jaemin. So Hyuck now calls himself  _ Nomin’s Cupid.  _ No one knows about this, of course, (except for Mark cause he’s always Hyuck’s only exception) _. _ Jeno is as in love with Jaemin as Jaemin is with him. Maybe he fell in love with Jaemin before Jaemin even realized his feelings. So they were basically pining each other to death. 

 

“No, I’ll just take care of you,” Jaemin spoke softly, the blush still decorating his delicate face, Jeno’s hand still above his. “Cause if I don’t take care of you, you’re probably just gonna depend on powdered soup, play your dumb games all day and you’re just going to get sicker,” he continued.

 

“You have a point,” Jeno smiles.

 

Jaemin snuck his hands away from Jeno’s and rose from Jeno’s bed. “Go sleep. I’ll turn on my oil diffuser and make you your favorite chicken soup.”

 

“Noo,” Jeno whined. “Stay here and cuddle me, Minnie,” he pouted. “You can make the soup tonight,” Jeno said, the pout becoming deeper each passing second. Another second longer, you would think that Jeno’s an abandoned Shiba Inu.

 

“Fine, but only because you’re cute,” Jaemin said, the blush coming back.

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ❄,｡･:*:･ﾟ❆

 

“God damn it, what should we do with those two Christmas trees?” Mark asked, grinning a bit.

 

“Christmas trees? What Christmas trees?” Chenle asked, confusion apparent in his face.

 

“Jeno and Jaemin. Get it? Cause they’re pining each other and Christmas trees are made out of Pine trees, so they’re pining each oth-” Mark babbled until he got cut off by Hyuck and Renjun.

 

“Okay, we get it,” Hyuck and Renjun shut Mark up in unison, sighing, with the two youngest cackling hard.

 

“That’s the only joke Mark-hyung made that’s gonna ever make me laugh,” Jisung said in between his laughs.

 

“But yeah, what should we do with those two pine trees?” Chenle asked, still cackling because of the joke.

 

“I have an idea,” Renjun smirks. 

 

“I don’t know if this is going to be a good idea or an evil one, considering you’re the one proposing it,” Mark snorted.

 

“Trust me, it’s a good idea,” Renjun smiles, the idea spilling out of his mouth the second after.

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ❄,｡･:*:･ﾟ❆

 

After they bought the decorations, they went to Renjun, Chenle and Jisung’s dorm to finally decorate the dorm for tomorrow’s party.

 

“Ok since tomorrow's actually Christmas, we’re going to have to put the tree inside, decorate the tree, decorate the dorm, and of course, last but not least, put the mistletoe in the door as fast as humanly possible,” Renjun informed the others. “Because I need to sleep,” he continues, while everyone chuckles.

 

“We can do it!” Chenle screams happily.

 

Tree moving, glitter bombs and an argument between Chenle and Jisung later (it’s okay, Mark, Hyuck, and Renjun separated them before Chenle got to the pepper spray and Jisung to the fart spray), they finally finished the dorm and it looks as jolly as ever (those were Mark’s words). 

 

“Now for the last touch, Renjun, the only one without a boyfie one here,” Hyuck said, before Renjun ran after him while saying, “I’m gonna get a boyfriend soon, watch me,” his eyes sharp and full of determination.

 

“Anyways, Renjun, hang the mistletoe up!” Hyuck sang, overjoyed. And Renjun put up the mistletoe without any arguments.

 

“Remember what we have to do tomorrow sisters!” Hyuck screamed. “Jisung, list it out for me,” Hyuck ordered, pointing his index finger to Jisung.

 

“Ok so, first, tell Nana hyung that he and Jeno hyung should just come here at 6 pm, second, when they come, tell them to close the door, and stay still because Mark hyung needs to take a picture of them since he’s graduating this year, and then me, Chenle and Renjun hyung tell them to kiss because they’re standing under a mistletoe.” he runs through, finally taking a breath because he spoke non-stop.

 

“Let’s just pray for a Christmas miracle to Santa and hope this works!” Chenle said, his cute, little, excited smile adorning his face.

 

“You know Santa isn’t real, right?” Renjun deadpanned.

 

“R-really?” His smile disappeared, turning into a pout.

 

“Hyung! Why did you tell him?” Jisung groaned, walking towards Chenle.

 

“Ji-Jisungie, you knew?” His eyes starting to water.

 

“Let’s just go to your room, Chenle,” Jisung hugged him, whispering sweet nothings to cheer him up.

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ❄,｡･:*:･ﾟ❆

 

Jeno woke up to a very pepperminty smell around the dorm and an empty space beside his bed. Thankfully, his nose doesn’t seem to be stuffed anymore, and he feels way better than he did yesterday. 

 

Just as he got up, the door to his room opened and Jaemin walked inside (looking as soft as ever wearing a cute Christmas sweater with green smiling tree ornaments all over it) while holding a tray full of what looks like breakfast.

 

“Merry Christmas, Jeno,” Jaemin said while putting down the tray on Jeno’s lap, a beautiful, soft smile gracing his face. “I’ll give you your present later okay? Just finish the food first,” Jaemin said, stepping away.

 

“Thanks, Nana, I’ll give your present later too,” he smiled.

 

“Ok, let me go get my breakfast tray outside, I need to eat too,” he laughed.

 

After three stacks of pancakes and half a bottle of maple syrup, they took their gifts and sat in front of each other on the sofa.

 

“Ok let’s open them together,” Jaemin suggested, excitement written on his face.

 

“1,2,3!” they counted down in unison and opened their gifts.

 

“Jaemin, this is matching with the sweater you’re wearing now! But mine are red ornaments whereas yours are green, this is so cute Minnie, thank you, I love it so much I’ll even wear it now!” Jeno said excitedly, his eye smile bright. He took off the shirt he’s currently wearing (Jaemin’s already too used to this so he’s unbothered) and replaced it with the sweater he got.

 

“Jeno, this necklace is so beautiful. It must’ve been so expensive, my gift is nothing compared to this.” Jaemin said, his eyes stuck to the gold necklace he’s holding. The necklace is gold with a cursive “J” letter on the middle and the necklace chains have little gold flowers and leafs peeking out of it.

 

“I’ll honestly spend however much for you Jaeminnie, and no, your gift means so much for me.” Jeno spoke softly, his hands taking the necklace. “Turn around for me,” he ordered gently. He opened the necklace’s hooks delicately and placed it around Jaemin’s neck and hooks it back in place. 

 

“Done,” Jeno smiles.

 

Jaemin turns around, “Jeno, this is so beautiful,” he puts his arms on Jeno’s shoulders, hugs him, and sits on his lap. Jeno proceeded to put his arms around Jaemin’s body and hugs him even tighter. 

 

“Jaemin,” Jeno spoke after probably two minutes of hugging.

 

Jaemin let go of him and stared into his eyes, his hands still on Jeno’s shoulders, “Yes?” he asked.

 

“Be my boyfriend,” Jeno suddenly said, his heart beating fast, his cheeks red.

 

“Yes! Yes, oh my god Jeno,” Jaemin answered cheerfully, his heart fluttering, hugging him back again. 

 

“I’ve been pining you for a long time, actually,” Jeno said quietly, scared to ruin the peaceful moment.

 

“You're not alone on that one,” Jaemin chuckles.

 

“Let’s just cuddle all day,” Jeno breathed out.

 

“Fine but at five we have to get ready to go to Renjun, Chenle and Jisungie’s dorm for that gathering, because everyone’s gathering at six,” Jaemin reminded him. “Also, we need to get out of these sweaters if we wanna show them off later,” he added, grinning.

 

“Of course,” Jeno smiled happily.

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ❄,｡･:*:･ﾟ❆

 

“Okay, Jaemin just texted me and said they’re near,” Hyuck announced to everyone.

 

“Let’s hope they get together and actually kiss,” Mark wishes aloud.

 

After a few minutes of waiting, the door finally opened, Jaemin and Jeno holding hands in sight.

 

“Okay guys, stay right there, I need to take pictures for memories,” Mark ordered them. Jeno and Jaemin posed cutely, Jeno’s arms on the plane on Jaemin’s shoulders and the other hand posing a peace sign, Jaemin’s head resting on Jeno’s shoulder, his hands placed underneath his chin, looking like a flower. 

 

“Guys! You’re underneath a mistletoe, you guys are gonna have to kith,” Chenle informed them, giggling.

 

Jeno and Jaemin simultaneously looked up then looked at each other.  _ His lips are so pretty, _ Jeno thought, and he dove into kiss Jaemin’s plump lips softly. Jaemin reciprocated, his hands on Jeno’s shoulder, bringing him even closer. 

 

The shutter click of a Polaroid camera broke the two lovebirds apart.

 

“God damn it, Mark,” Hyuck hit Mark softly on the shoulder. 

 

“They were having a moment,” Renjun groaned.

 

“So, are you guys together now?” Chenle grins. 

 

“That’s too straight, no, gay-forward, dumbhead,” Jisung pushed Chenle softly, a soft smile on his face out of admiration.

 

“We’ve been together since this morning, actually. I gave Jaemin the necklace and asked him out,” Jeno informed the others, with Jaemin beside him, showing off the necklace.

 

“Aaaah!! I’m so happy for you guys!” Hyuck screamed happily, running to hug both of them.

 

“My job as Nomin’s Cupid is finished,” Hyuck brushed his hands, grinning.

 

“Hey! It was my idea to put a mistletoe underneath the door,” Renjun snorted.

 

“But I was the one who gave Jeno the idea to buy the necklace,” Hyuck interjected.

 

“I guess we’re gonna be stuck with these idiots forever, huh?” Jaemin looked at Jeno, the others still bantering with each other in the background.

 

“Forever,” Jeno smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! I'm back with another fic :) I hope you all enjoyed this one because I enjoyed writing this one soo much (even though I procrastinated a LOT). Oh and this fic is a part of a collection called ChristmaswithNomin so don't forget to check out the other fics there too !!
> 
> Please leave some comments (i appreciate every comment dw), some constructive criticism (bcs i still think my fics are shitty oof) and if you wanna be fwiends, follow me on Twitter [@takoyakihaohao](https://twitter.com/takoyakihaohao) !! 
> 
> Anyways, have a Merry Christmas to everyone celebrating! ♥︎ (btw, thanks bina for proofreading this mess ily and key for the title hehe)


End file.
